


Anduin's Gluttony

by AnyChubbyElf



Series: Big Warcraft Boys [1]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Belly Kink, Chubby, Fat - Freeform, Fat Anduin, Feeding Kink, M/M, Male Weight Gain, Other, Stuffing, Wardrobe malfunctions, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, Weight Kink, belly play, fat kink, feederism, obese, tight clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyChubbyElf/pseuds/AnyChubbyElf
Summary: Anduin has been overdoing now he's the new King of Stormwind, hopefully his Advisor hasn't noticed yet, had him?
Series: Big Warcraft Boys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614466
Kudos: 16





	Anduin's Gluttony

Inside the Stormwind Keep, on the deepest chamber of the fortress, a yawn crossed the tense silence.

Over his immense bed, the young king rolled from a side to the other in the middle of a dream. He was the only one who was still sleeping at those hours, while everyone else seemed to have a thing to do, especially now that the war seemed to be just around the corner. A firm hand knocked at the door then, followed by a familiar voice.  
‘King Anduin, Lord Greymane is here as you ordered. He says he needs to be attended personally right now.’ It was a Royal Guard, one of the few allowed to come to the King’s room. From his bed, Anduin answered with a senseless muttering of which all that could be understood was ‘breakfast’. Letting out a long sight, the palace guard walked away through the long corridor to the castle kitchens.

When the hefty king finally got up from his bed, it released a long creak of relief. The blond boy walked naked across the room, trying to get himself completely awake. A clapping sound preceded each one of his steps. Finally, he stopped in front of a great mirror.

‘W-wow… is that me?’

Anduin almost didn’t recognize himself on the mirror. Yes, he knew he had been packing on a few pounds during the last months, but until now he hadn’t stopped to admire the real effect that his life as King of Stormwind had on his frame. If there was something left from the tiny boy that he was when he was a prince, it was buried under several inches of pudge, all over his body. Honestly, it had been impossible to control his eating with the tensions of the imminent war, no wonder then why his ass was getting so plump lately. Holy light, he had gotten so big that none of his regular clothes fitted on him anymore, his stomach had grown outwards into a ball of pudge and over it there had started to develop soft male breasts.

Anduin scratched his neck under a second chin, he slid a hand to his waist under his belly feeling how heavy it had gotten lately, hypnotized by the long jiggle of his own flesh, not only on his middle but in his whole body, from his thick legs to his backrolls. It was amazing.

Another knock, less loud than the first one, distracted him from the image on the mirror. Anduin took a dressing gown, struggling to tie it around his round middle, and cleared his throat. “Come in, please.”

“My king, I’ve brought your breakfast as you ordered“ the courtier walked in, leaving the loaded tray over a table.

A dark shadow appeared on the door when the courtier turned to leave the room. It was Genn Greymane, King’s Adviser, who moved the servant outside the room closing behind him. They hadn’t met during the last weeks, as Greymane was busy organizing his own people and making the preparations for the imminent attack on Lordaeron. Naturally, the old wolf’s jaw dropped to the floor when he saw the King’s new figure, that boy was huge, how in the world he had managed to gain that much weight. Anduin, with a smile on his cherubic face, looked back from the middle of the room, with turkey leg on his mouth.

‘Holy light, King Anduin… are you okay, boy? What had happened to you?’ Genn said walking towards the young king, his eyes hooked to the boy’s middle and how the coat lace dug on it.

Anduin swallowed the meat on his mouth, cleaning his mouth with his sleeve. ‘Eh… of course, it’s just a small issue, nothing to worry about. Without you around I’ve been letting myself go a little…’ He blushed to notice that Greymane still had his eyes over his belly, and even more when the tiny lace that held his coat suddenly gave up to the pressure of his bloated middle, exposing his hairless flabby body to his adviser.

‘UUURP… ups…’

The rest of their meeting was awkward, especially because Anduin continued stuffing his face with his huge breakfast until Greymane took it away, and Genn himself couldn’t get his eyes away from the boy’s big bare belly, during the entire discussion. This was a problem he hadn’t provided.

‘And finally… we’ll need to get you a new armor, kid’’


End file.
